Famous Last Words?
by StarrFirre
Summary: ByaRen. No longer a oneshot. SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 381! While Kenpachi fights Yammy, Byakuya just has to check on Renji... Bya/Ren at the end, I was very depressed when I wrote it, so read at your own risk. Rating for the vague mentions of violence....
1. Chapter 1

**Note/Warning!**

This oneshot contains **spoilers for the latest Bleach chapter 381**, and I was in a highly soppy mood when it was written, so I guess it could be classified as depressive... But I lef the ending opened, so take it whatever way you will. If you want it to be happy, then it is! ^_^

Written after a very interesting conversation with my beta-er about Byakuya's actions, words and general vibe he's been giving off in the last few chapters. Her theory was the Byakuya seemed as if in his opinion, they had already lost the war if it had come to relying on Ichigo, and it created a lovely STORY BUNNY which I had to develop.

So... Enjoy?

* * *

"Those are not words I expected to hear from you either, Kuchiki Byakuya."

Byakuya closed his eyes and ignored the comment. Kurotsuchi Mayuri rarely said much he really needed to reply to, and this particular conversation was vexing him. The Garganta closed as Ichigo and Unohana made their way to the human world, where the war was probably in full flare. He didn't know. He didn't think he cared anymore.

He opened his eyes again as Zaraki Kenpachi took another charge at Yammy. Here, in Hueco Mundo, fighting the strongest Espada, he still felt nothing. He had no hope that they would win this war. What did it matter if they beat Yammy? Any work done here mattered nothing - the fight wasn't here. When he heard that some of the Taichous where heading to Hueco Mundo, though... He couldn't say no.

He knew they fight wasn't in Hueco Mundo, and that what was done here would have very little effect overall, but he had to come. Glacing across the battlefield now at Renji, lying unconcious and bleeding, he knew that more than he did back then. He had to come. For Renji.

Ignoring the battle cries from both Kenpachi and Yammy and watching as Kotetsu made her way to RUkia, he stiffly used his shunpo until he stood before his injured fukutaichou. He remembered once when he stood like this, with Renji beating and dying face down at his feet, but then... He was the one who put him in this state. His heart wrenched at the memory and familiar guilt washed over him once again. He shrugged it off in lieu of the situation.

Carefully lowering himself to one knee, he resisted the urge to reach out a hand and touch Renji's head. He could see from here that he was still bleeding, and Kurotsuchi wasn't far off, watching.

"Renji," He conceded to call quietly, and it was only when he spoke it out loud already that he winced at his use of the man's first name. He had to become more formal for fear of humiliation - Renji couldn't know - if he knew - He unscrambled his thoughts and leaned closer. "Abarai-fukutaichou."

No response. Worry building up like bile in his throat at this stage, he finally reached out with one slender, gloved hand and shook the red-head's shoulder. "Renji," He said more forcefully this time.

This time he got a response. Renji's arms twitched and his right hand gripped Zabimaru's hilt. Byakuya snapped his hand away, relinquishing his grip on his shoulder. Renji groaned.

"Renji?" At this stage he was beyond noticing or caring whether or not he used the familiar. Unbeknowst to the other, Renji was more or less family to him anyway. "Renji!"

"Taichou...?" Renji pushed against the ground with his left arm, and realizing his intention, Byakuya reached out once again and helped him turn over on his back, this time leaving his hand on his shoulder. "Where are you injured Renji?"

Renji's eyes were still closed and he was breathing heavily, teeth gritted, obviously trying to hide any traces of pain. Byakuya winced just at the sight, his heart almost physically ripping itself from his chest. Why did he wait so long before coming? Why did he leave Renji to... to this?

"Renji, your injuries -"

"When did you... Get over here... Taichou..." Renji somehow got out between pants. Byakuya wanted to cover his mouth, to call him an idiot and tell him not to speak unnecesarily, to rest. The reminder of the two Taichous nearby helped him hold on to his restraint.

"Irrelevant. Don't speak unnecesarily, Renji."

Renji finally opened his eyes, and after glancing at the white-gloved hand on his shoulder, his eyes moved up to his Taichou sitting above him. "Taichou... Where's your haori...?"

Very unlike himself, Byakuya gave an exhasperated sigh. "I will not rep-"

"And why... Why are you using... My name?" Renji's voice was becoming drowsier, his eyes headvy-lidded again, but he spoke the last sentance with a smile.

"Renji," Byakuya tried to hold the emotion back from his voice, but was becoming more panicked by the minute. "Don't go to sleep. Renji!" He snapped as Renji's eyes drifted closed, only to open again moments later.

"Hey, Taichou... Y'okay?"

"Your injuries must be tended to, tell me where they are and maybe Hanatarou will do."

"M'fine, Taichou... Just a little beat up..." His eyes drifted closed again.

"Renji!" Byakuya, all caution thrown to the wind now, removed his hand from Renji's shoulder and placed it roughly on his face, bring his other hand to the other side of his face. "Do not sleep, Renji!"

Renji smiled again, eyes still closed. "That feels nice..." He mumbled. His voice was becoming more and more incoherant. "Taichou... Where's Rukia."

Byakuya glanced at Kotetsu speaking with Rukia, who was sitting up in the sand and nodding back at her. "Fine. Renji, please -"

"Tell her sorry for me, will ya?"

At that, Byakuya had to get angry. "Abarai Renji, you may tell her that yourself if you wish. You are going to get up soon and return home soon." _If you don't... I don't know what I will do..._ How was he going to convince Renji they could win this war if he didn't believe it himself?

"Taichou, are you...cryin'?" Renji's eyes were open again, and he hadn't noticed. He hastily removed one hand from Renji's face and brushed at his eyes.

"No." He hadn't cried... Since Hisana died, he thought. The only time since he had come close was after Rukia's near execution, racked with guilt and disgust at his own actions then.

"Hey... Byakuya, whas'wrong?" Renji's eyes were more alert all of a sudden, and Byakuya drew his mental shell up around him.

"Nothing." He looked up, read to call Kotetsu, when Renji lifted his left hand and placed it on the one Byakuya still held against his face.

"M'sorry, Taichou." He mumbled, exotic coloured eyes boring into Byakuya's blue ones, suddenly not as cold as usual. "I..." Byakuya watched with wide eyes as Renji struggled to find words in his injury-induced stupor. "I need you to tell Rukia sorry for me," he almost begged. "And I need to tell you..." He closed his eyes and took a sigh. "Remember that time... You were in the 4th Division, after Gin..." He took deep breaths between words. "I was gonna tell you something." He opened his tear-filled eyes and stared right into Byakuya's again and tightened his grip on Byakuya's hand. "I gotta tell you now... That I love you."

Byakuya's eyes widened more and his mouth opened in a small 'o'. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and at the same time, didn't want to. He was overjoyed and dismayed. How he had longed to hear such words from Renji, but in these circumstances? Was he telling him this because the thought...? Gods, he couldn't even think such a thing, especially when Renji's eyes drifted closed yet again and his hand relaxed around Byakuya's.

Instead, he looked up, a tear leaking from each eye, and called out. "Kotetsu-fukutaichou! Come here, now!"

She and Rukia looked up with shocked expressions, and when Rukia saw were he was, let out a strangled "Renji!"

Isane stood and sprinted to where the red-haired fukutaichou lay, put her hands together and began her healing spell. Byakuya moved back on his knees and watched, desperate.

* * *

**DOES HE LIVE? :O**

Who am I kidding? Of course he does. I just had to leave it there. It seemed right. I liked this, though, so I may continue it one day with what happens next. I'll see what kind of responsie I get first, though, and if there is any point xD

You know what to do... Hit the button...

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

So, yes, I made a sequel I guess. ^^'

I apologise for it taking so long. I have no excuse I care to share here, so... Sorry. I haven't been into writing this last few weeks, and this has been half written for those weeks... However, today, I got an odd bout of inspiration, from, call me superstitious... But, from my horoscope. It told me, "Your creative process is anything but normal now," which is entirely true. It also advised me to try a new radical approach. So I went nuts today - messed around with my room, threw out all my old stuff, moved my writing corner and changed all the posters and such around it, and did more or less the same thing around my house. The change is refreshing, and I feel a lot better for it. So, this is the product thus far.

Enjoy.

* * *

Rukia adjusted the tight bandage around her left arm as she walked. It itched a lot, but she had to keep it on. Unohana-taichou warned her that her broken arm would still be painful if not held tight for a week or two.

The sun shone in the windows of the 4th Division barracks, lighting the corridors and warming the area as she made her way to Renji's room. The atmosphere was bright, happy, light-hearted... But she couldn't bring herself to smile back at those she passed. She had too much on her mind. She would bring a smile up, however, for Renji, she decided and schooled her expression when she got to his door. She was happy to see him well, but there were still images she couldn't shake from her mind's eye.

"Renji?" She called quietly as she pushed the door open. She'd been told he was awake, but still wanted to make sure she didn't wake him.

"Rukia!" The delighted reply came. "Where've ya been?!"

Rukia didn't expect the genuine grin that came from nowhere as she saw Renji. He sat up straight in his bed, covered in bandages but still bright looking. Much better than he had looked in the last week. He had colour in his cheeks again.

"I'm sorry, everything's just been so busy." She shut the door behind her and went to hug him gently. "How do you feel?"

"I actually feel pretty good. 'S not as bad as it looks."

"Yes it is," She scolded as she pulled away. "You almost died, you know."

Renji scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, they told me that... I hardly felt a thing t'be honest."

Rukia nodded knowingly. When one was that badly injured, it happened sometimes. "How long have you been awake? I just got the message."

"Bout two hours. I've had Hisagi-san, some squad members and even Ichigo in. Although he doesn't look too good." He commented, grimacing slightly as he readjusted himself on the bed.

"Yes," Rukia took the seat beside his bed. "He is recovering slowly... I heard it really was terrible. Fast, but terrible."

Renji scowled. "I can't believe I missed it. I could've helped."

Rukia knew how he felt. She had been out of action in the last stages of the fight, too. She stayed with Renji and the other injured as Isane-fukutaichou did her best to keep them all going. Her heart wrenched again at the thought. Images she would never forget... The injured groaning, Isane-san panicking, and Nii-sama... Byakuya, with tears on his face. Tears for Renji, she thought, as she looked up at her friend again. She wondered if he remembered....

"What's the matter?" He had noticed her drifting off.

"Sorry, I was just thinking... I know how you feel. I wasn't there either."

"Yeah, about that; you okay?" He asked suddenly, leaning forward.

"I'm just fine," She said with a smile. "A sore arm, now. That's about it."

Renji nodded, satisfied. "Tell me what I've missed." He asked quietly, almost afraid. "I heard some, but..."

Rukia sighed and sat forward slightly. She began telling him her account from when he passed out onwards. For now, in case he didn't remember, she said little about Byakuya but what was necessary. She said nothing about his tears, what he said about Renji, what Renji said to him, apparently... She told him who was injured, who was fine, and their friends who didn't make it. He cried soundlessly as he told her about Matsumoto, Hinamori and Kira. She held him, and continued.

All the while, she was replaying a different scene in her mind.

************

"Will he be okay? How bad are his injuries?"

Rukia glanced up at Byakuya as he spoke to Isane. She had never seen him so out of control. It was so unusual, nobody commented. It was too heartbreaking.

"He is bad... I'm doing my best..." She didn't finish her sentence, but Rukia knew the woman was wishing her Taichou was nearby. Isane had never seen horrors such as the war – little of them had. She was panicking.

"Are there more healers to help?" Byakuya pressed frantically. He was in disarray in his desperation. His eyes were red, the sides of his face stained with tears and some dirt. His hair was still held by the kenseikan, but the rest was waving around his face.

"No, there's too much injured." Isane answered, continueing her spell on Renji.

Rukia watched as Byakuya's eyebrows came together at the top in anguish. She began to cry, too, at the sight. Her best friend, dying and bloody, and her brother, a man who usually showed no expression, broken thus. The war was destroying people.

Byakuya suddenly pulled himself forward, toward Renji's side, opposite Isane. "Then tell me what you are doing, let me help." He ordered, pulling off his gloves, discarding them and holding out his hands.

"K-Kuchiki-Taichou..."

"I am no healer, but I have some knowledge." Byakuya assured her, as she continued to stare blankly. "Tell me what to do!" He snapped.

"Hai!" She answered.

From then onwards, Rukia watched, tears falling silently from her eyes to the ground as Isane directed Byakuya, and he did his best to follow. She thought that maybe Renji wouldn't have made it if Byakuya hadn't stepped in to help. She could see in his eyes how desperate Byakuya had been. He nodded once at every order Isane gave him, and there was another thing – he was taking orders from someone lower than him.

After fifteen minutes or so, Hanatarou appeared, having finished up wherever he was. He said nothing at first, and sat silently at Byakuya's side, examining the progress. Isane said something to him, and he looked up with a small, tired smile, nodding.

"Kuchiki-taichou, if it is alright with you, Hanatarou and I can finish here." Isane said, a smile similar to Hanatarou's on her face.

"Is he...?" Byakuya asked quietly.

"He will be fine now," Isane confirmed. "Thank you very much for the help..." She trailed off as he stood, nodding, and made way for Hanatarou to take his place.

"Is he okay?" Isane asked Rukia as her brother walked off some distance with his back to them, stopped, then lowered himself cross-legged into the sand and crossed his arms.

Rukia shook her head. "I don't know."

She took a look at Renji, who definitely looked a bit better than he had done, but he was still sickly pale. She shivered and turned away, deciding she would go to her brother. They didn't have the closest relationship, but he had done so much for her and she had given little in return. She felt he needed someone right now.

When she drew level with him, he didn't look at her or acknowledge her presence at all. He even turned his face slightly in the opposite direction, but not before Rukia saw why – he was crying again. Unsure what to do around this new, emotional Byakuya, she sat down by his side in the sand and said nothing.

"What have I done..." He mumbled suddenly, and Rukia glanced at him. He was facing forward again, all traces of tears gone except for a vague redness of his eyes that stood out starkly against his pale skin.

"Nii-sama?"

"I... I could have stopped you both. I could have protected..."

Rukia knew what he was talking about now – giving them the cloaks on their way to Hueco Mundo, and not reporting them as someone else would have done. But it wasn't his fault.

"We would have found a way and gone anyway."

"I could have prevented that, and now, Renji..." His voice trembled slightly and he stopped, taking a breath.

"Renji will be fine, Nii-sama! You saved him."

"I have done nothing but injure him. I almost killed him once..."

"And he forgives you!"

"He loves me..." Byakuya whispered, and Rukia stopped, gaping. She wasn't even sure she was supposed to have heard that last part, and even if she was, she had no idea how to react. "He told me."

Rukia sat silently for a few moments after that, thinking quietly. It had always been obvious to anyone that Renji deeply admired his Taichou... But to confess his love... Even she hadn't been expecting that. She looked up at Byakuya, who was looking down, into his hands. She gently laid one hand on his shoulder, and he looked at her from the corner of his eyes at this.

"Nii-sama... Byakuya..." She tried it out. "Do you love him too?"

She knew she had no place asking the question, but when the situation involved two of the closest people to her... She couldn't help herself. She would see something good come of this war, that she was sure of.

Byakuya faced her properly and looked at her with his wet eyes that she was still unaccustomed to. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then sighed and looked at his hands again. Rukia understood.

"Renji will be alright, Nii-sama. Maybe then you can tell him."

With that, she stood again and made her way painfully to Renji's side.

**********

"Mornin', Rukia."

Rukia smiled at the sight of Renji, sitting up in his bed, breakfast tray in front of him and mouth full. "How are you today, Renji?"

"Mm, pretty good."

Rukia frowned. There was something off with him today. Physically, he definitely looked better than yesterday, but his eyes looked... Tired, and nervous.

"What's the matter?" She said as she sat in the small chair by his side. She placed the box she was carrying on the table, a few of Renji's favourite snacks to keep him busy.

"Nothin', why?"

"I'm not stupid, Renji, spit it out." He was sitting cross-legged, with his bright red hair out and falling around his shoulders and face, with almost no expression on his face. She saw, with a pang of sadness at the memory, that he reminded her of Byakuya that day in Hueco Mundo.

"Well... I'm probably just being stupid...." He mumbled while fidgeting with his breakfast.

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me!"

He sighed. "I kinda hoped Taichou would have come to visit already...."

She nodded knowingly. She couldn't say much, since Renji didn't know Byakuya had told her anything, and she had to leave it up to her brother anyway. "He's resting at the Kuchiki house, he was released yesterday."

Renji looked up, frowning. "Released? What're ya talking about?"

Rukia bit her lip as she realised she had forgotten to tell him. "Umm he was injured a little at Hueco Mundo, when he and Zaraki-Taichou were finishing off Yammy."

"What? Was it bad? What happened?" Renji had turned slightly in his bed to face her, and she held her hands up, shaking her head.

"No, not really. Not as bad as you... He was wounded in three different places and had a broken ankle, but he's fine now. His foot is just stiff, like my arm."

"Shit! Why didn't anyone say?!"

"I'm sorry, Renji, with everything going on...."

He let out a breath. "'S okay. Sorry," He added, in reference to his overreaction. "Any news for me?"

Rukia was glad of the change of subject as she rattled off everything new since the day before, while in her mind forming the conversation she had planned with her brother as soon as she was done here....

* * *

I would really appreciate reviews more than usual today. After the incident a few weeks ago and my depressive few weeks since, I've been kinda nervous about sitting down and writing something. I'm not even sure if I'm happy with this... So I would really love some opinions.


End file.
